Because I forgot to tell you
by Aetoii
Summary: Haruka and Rin were close friends when they were little, but when Rin returns from Australia, will that still be the case? With Haruka's parents going away with Rin's for two weeks, Haruka Rin and Gou are left to live together - but will they make it without arguments or hurting each other? HaruxRin. Rating may change depending on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say thank you if you decide to read this fic!

I am planning on making the next chapter longer, so please don't be put off by the length of this, intro, so to speak!

* * *

"That's it, I'm leaving!"

"No, Janet wait! I love you!"

"Garry...I can't leave you...I love you too, I always have!"

Haruka pressed a button and saw the screen flicker, as he changed the channel on the tv. A documentary about sharks seemed far more interesting than that clichéd, romantic crap, he thought to himself. He had never quite understood how those vague, simple words could affect someone like this. Love was an overrated word, Haru concluded. This raven-haired teenage boy had never been in love, or had loved anyone in a romantic sense. Haru found his cheeks heating up slightly whilst thinking about such things, so he directed his view back to the documentary.

"Sharks are intelligent, yet instinctive creatures-" the television was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell. This meant his parents got home, so he got up sluggishly and answered the front door.

"Sorry, we forgot the keys!" His parents laughed as they stepped in. Haru nodded, and strode back to the couch. He grabbed a drink, a simple Coca Cola with ice, and found the straw with his mouth.

He found watching sharks was very interesting, the way their bodies rippled through the water menacingly, yet how they still managed to have a tint of elegance to each push, each and utter centimetre they swam through.

He could hear his parents shuffling around, disturbing his train of thought yet again.

"Oh, Haru! I have the greatest news!" His mother said as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"You remember Mr. and Mrs. Matsuoka, right? We had dinner with them today, they came back to Japan with their son- you remember Rin, right? He finished his swimming course in Australia, so his parents didn't see the need in staying there!" His mother giggled. Haruka looked up at her as she carried on, "furthermore, his parents invited your father and I to go on a 2 week cruise with them! You know how they are, they want to spend time and catch up."

"Its fine, I don't need a babysitter, before you ask." Haru muttered, rememebering the ghastly memories of the last babysitter they hired, back when he was 13. The poor lady carried bad luck everywhere, and she had tripped over every slightly uneven surface. Haru shuddered at the thought.

"Ah, it's fine, you're not going to be alone!" his mother stated simply, to which Haru looked up with a confused expression.

His mother giggled again, "Rin and his little sister, Gou, will be staying here with you, I'm sure you guys will get along fine, and it's safer this way, as they still have to figure out some problems they had with the house and such...and I've already agreed so don't give me that look!"

Haruka was dumbfounded. He would live with Rin, who he hadn't seen for years, for 2 weeks?! He sighed, turned his attention back to the tv. The documentary had no longer preoccupied his mind. He switched the tv off, and sat for a few minutes, just looking at the previously colourful screen.

He hadn't seen Rin for years now! How was he supposed to just welcome him into his home, after being apart so long?

He sighed.

He never interacted with Gou that much, though. His childhood memories were all filled with _Rin_.

* * *

Haru was wearing a suit. The occasion? A dinner with his parents and the Matsuoka family. He gulped whilst readjusting his tie. His parents decided that having a dinner together at some fancy restaurant would give the 'children some time to socialize,' however Haru wasn't sure what he was expecting. After not seeing him for so many years, how could he have changed? Is he still the same old emotional, bubbly boy that he was? Haru slid his hands down to his sides and looked into the eyes of his reflection.

_He would find out._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! This is the first main chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda short, I've been stuck on time lately.

* * *

Haruka got into the taxi with his parents. They had decided against taking the car – reason being that they were at a more-or-less of a re-union, so they were planning on consuming alcohol. This didn't matter to Haruka either way, he didn't see much difference between a taxi and their car, they both had wheels and got them around.

He felt quite uncomfortable on the seat. It was leather, and soft, however he wasn't quite feeling like himself, and everything was frustrating him. Usually, this suit fits him perfectly and he wouldn't feel this uncomfortable, but not tonight. Tonight, he had butterflies in his stomach, his suit felt sticky and tight, and he couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in.

He could feel the taxi moving swiftly through the streets, heading closer and closer to the restaurant with each second. He had considered neglecting the idea of going along with his parents altogether, as he would see Rin when he moved in. Yet, curiosity was still jabbing at him, eating away at his thoughts.

The past few days had been filled with Rin, and Rin entirely. Of course, swimming was in there aswell, Haru couldn't do without swimming. And mixing those two memories, Haruka had found himself in a mix of nostalgia and pain. Whether he wanted to admit it or not; he missed Rin a tremendous amount.

Haru felt a slight jolt as the taxi came to a halt. He opened the door, and stepped out to look up at the sky. He stood there, just staring at the sky. It was a beautiful night, the stars had come out and the moon was full and was shining vividly. His parents had paid the driver and had gotten out themselves, so Haru looked down and breathed for a few moments before following his parents inside.

The restaurant was three storeys high and their reservation was on the second floor, so they headed to the lift. Haru looked around as he followed. The restaurant was slightly dimmed, with a lamp hanging down to illuminate each table separately. The whole atmosphere was tranquil, everything looked calm and reserved. Then the lift doors shut, and he could feel force pushing him down as the lift moved up.

Only a few seconds passed, and the doors were already opened. Haruka stumbled out, he had lost his balanced as his head was in a daze. He composed himself, and breathed. What was with him today?

He could feel his mother's hand on his back, re-assuring him. He knew would be wearing her warm, tender smile that only mothers have. She saw that Haruka was hesitating – she knew this was an important moment for the boy. After all, she knew how much Haruka really cared for Rin.

Each night, she would hear Haruka sobbing himself to sleep. She knew that if she interfered, he would deny it. That was Haruka after all. Because of that, she had never mentioned it, she didn't want to hurt him unintentionally. He had cried himself to sleep each night for a good three months after Rin's departure. Haruka was a boy that seemed nonchalant and was always wearing a rather monotone expression. This was the expression he was trying to achieve right now, however she could see that he was actually nervous.

She took Haruka's hand, and walked him over to their reserved table. Haruka didn't struggle his hand out of his mother's. He complied to her wishes and walked with her. He was looking around, however the scenery here was very similar to the one downstairs. The lights were still gently dimmed, however the room had a slight red tint. There were fish tanks lined around the edges of the room. Each table was separated with a sliding wall, which consisted of a stained wooden frame and a beautiful material lacing it. It didn't quite reach the ceiling, however it gave each table a sense of privacy. They carried on walking, then Haruka's hand dropped out of his mother's, and down to his side. His mother gave a knowledgeable grin, and carried on walking with Haruka's father to meet the Matsuoka family. However Haruka was still stuck in one place, unable to move.

_He saw Rin._

There was a look of impatience on his face, a look Haruka was very used to.

A few moments had passed, and Haruka was just standing there, motionless, staring at Rin. There is a certain feeling one gets when they are watched, and Rin had this feeling. So it was inevitable for their eyes to meet.

Haruka's eyes widened, and he silently thanked for the red tinted light because it made the blush that now laced his cheeks almost invisible. He breathed and walked over, breaking off the eye contact. If he couldn't handle simple eye contact, how the fuck was he going to live with this person for two whole weeks?!

By the time he got to the table, his parents had already sat down.

The table was round, and it was surrounded by a U-shaped seat. Leather again.

The left side, starting from the edge, was occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Matsuoka, followed by Gou, and then Rin. Then there was a gap, and on the right edge sat his parents. His heart skipped when he saw that the only available space was next to Rin, however he couldn't do anything about it, so he just sat down. Whilst sitting down, his hand accidentally brushed against Rin's, which made his blush deepen into a bright crimson.

There was definitely something up with him today.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: EPISODE 5 WAS A HEARTBREAKER /sobs

anyway, I decided that writing each chapter at around 1,000 words each would be best, so I'll try to do that!

* * *

Haruka had been sitting at the table with his parents and the Matsuoka family.

He wasn't really listening much to the conversation; he just nodded where it was needed. The questions were the typical "how's school going?" and the like. Haruka sat rigidly, his back straight and his hands on his lap.

He could feel a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his forehead, and his hair was sticking to his skin.

He was feeling as uncomfortable as he had been earlier. It was clear that the conversation was clearly taken over by his and Rin's parents. There were occasional remarks from Gou, and Rin, however it was the usual chatter that parents have.

"Oh, well how was Austrailia?"

"What area will you be living in?"

These questions were completely unimportant to Haruka. He felt unneeded there. He reached for his glass, simple lemonade with ice, and held it up to his lips. He swallowed some of the cold liquid, trying to tame his temperature.

"So, Rin, how was the course?" Haruka's mother asked Rin warmly, offering him a smile. Rin was surprised by the question, it was the first one that was directed at him, and not at his parents.

"It was good, but I finished it early, so my parents decided to come back, so now we're here." Rin smirked. His eyes shifted to the raven-haired boy sitting next to him. Haruka was still sitting rigidly, not registering anything.

"Please excuse me." Haruka stammered, getting up, stumbling slightly as he tried to get past. As he managed to get out of his seat, he looked around for the toilets frantically, and upon managing to find them, he scurried over. He pushed the door, and sighed in relief as he saw nobody was inside.  
He walked over, and leaned over the sinks, relying on them for balanced.  
He stared into his reflection's eyes. They were distant and unaware.  
He sighed, as his body slowly recovered and he was starting to regain his balance.  
He turned the tap and felt the cold water rush out. Water has always felt the best against his skin. He splashed some over his face, using one hand to hold his bangs out of the way.  
He closed his eyes and just breathed in and out. He was surprised at the fact that he, Nanase Haruka, was the one to be so flustered over this situation. When he was at the table, he could sense just how calm everyone else was, especially Rin. Did Rin not care at all? Was meeting up after these years not a bother to him at all? Haruka cursed himself silently, because he was letting this get to him, and he lost his cool.

He opened his eyes, only for them to widen in shock as he saw a familiar redhead standing next to him, the redhead's eyes baring into his through the reflection in the mirror.  
"Gou spilled her drink over my shirt..." Rin mumbled, with annoyance clearly showing on his face.  
"I see." Haruka replied coldly, tearing his gaze away. What to do now? He came here to calm down, not to have a conference with Rin!

"I'll be on my way now." Haruka spoke as he turned and started for the door.  
A hand grasped onto his shirt.  
"Wha-?" Haruka started, but was cut off by Rin.  
"Geez, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you, where the hell are you off to already?"  
Haruka stopped, and turned around  
"The toilets are no place to speak in, Rin." Haruka responded coldly, to which Rin smirked.  
"I didn't mean in here, I reserved a seperate table for us so we can talk." Rin explained. "I gotta fix my shirt then I'll take you there."

Haruka followed Rin, the table he had reserved was at the rooftop, and as they got there, Haru instinctively looked up at the sky. Just as beautiful as it was earlier.  
He followed Rin and sat down quietly.

"So Haru, what have you been doing all this time?" Rin queried casually. Haruka fell into a thoughtful silence. There was only one thing...  
"Freestyle." Haru stated.

Rin didn't reply back.  
He hadn't thought this through at all, but he would always rush into things head first. What questions to ask?  
"How has Gou been?"  
Rin was startled by the sudden question. Why was he asking about his sister?  
"She's fine. You can ask her that yourself, no?" Rin was staring at Haruka, trying to read his expression.  
And Haruka was trying to hide any emotions from his face, as he normally would. At this moment, it was particularly hard, with Rin's eyes staring into his.  
They stayed like this for a few minutes, silently judging each other inside their heads.  
"Should we order?" Haruka broke the silence. He was trying to keep a straight face. Rin nodded, and broke off his gaze and turned it to the menu.  
"I'll have smoked mackarel"  
Rin gazed up, to see a concentrated look on Haruka's face. He smiled slightly. Why was he not surprised?  
"If you eat so much mackerel, you'll turn into a bloody mackarel." Rin muttered.  
This sparked off something in Haruka's mind.

If he was a mackerel, well he'd be able to spend all day in water! Just swimming and swimming. How could being a mackerel possibly be a negative thing?

A slight clunk on the table reminded him why.  
He stared down at the beautifully prepared fillets, decorated with an array of peppers and sauces.  
He looked over to Rin's plate, to find a steak. He never knew Rin was the type to eat a steak, but he shrugged it off.  
They began eating in silence.

Haru cut the fillet and popped a bit into his mouth, savouring the rich taste and texture. Looking over to Rin, he could see that the red-headed boy wasn't really paying attention to the food, as he was devouring it at an alarmingly fast rate.

Haru sighed, and slowly carried on eating.

"So Haru, did you miss me at all?" Rin blurted from between shovels of food. Of course, it was a joke, and Haru knew this, but his cheeks were reddening over again.

"Well, you were my friend and you suddenly left, so for a period of time I guess you could say yes." Haruka responded coldly. He wasn't going to make Rin think he can just come back and stomp over his feelings like this.

Rin sighed, and gazed back at Haru.

"So, we're not friends anymore, right?"

Haruka didn't answer.

Rin sighed again, this time in annoyance, making a distinct 'tch' sound.

"Anyway, I'm going to be joining Samezuka. You go to Iwatobi, right?" Rin inquired, to which Haru nodded.

Rin grabbed Haruka's wrist, and whispered,

"For the next two weeks, don't treat me as your rival. It'll be an annoyance and will be hard for Gou. For the next two weeks, we can just get along. It'll be fine, right?"

Haruka nodded uneasily. Rin eased off his grip on Haruka's wrist, and the skin where they made contact burnt.

Rin gazed up at the sky, so Haruka did the same, unsure of what to do.

"Treat me like your friend again."


End file.
